homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementality Volume One
Elementality Volume One (2005) Elementality, Volume One offers an introduction to the element brand, philosophy and team. Volume One also takes you on tour across the U.S. and abroad with footage of the entire team including some of element's up and coming team riders. Cast & Appearances * Bam Margera * Mike Vallely * Brandon Novak * Ahbi Huston * Brent Atchley * Chris Senn * Collin Provost * Colt Cannon * Dallas Oberholzer * Devon Lamb * Erick Preis * Jake Rupp * Jeremy Wray * Johnny Schillereff * Josh Rio * Justin Schulte * Levi Brown * Nyjah Huston * Tony Tave * Tosh Townend * Tyler Bledsoe * Vanessa Torres * Jef Hartsel * Danny Way * Steve Faas * Brad Hoffman * Macho Nacho Film Information Directors: '''Ricki Bedenbaugh, Johnny Schillereff '''Release Date: '''2005 (US) '''Running Time: '''52 minutes '''Country: '''United States '''Full Credits From DVD Team Manager: * Ryan Dewitt Guest Editors: * Ryan Marcus * Marc Falkenstien * Bam Margera Written and Narrated by: * Johnny Schillereff Motion Graphics: * Jeff Motyll at Cirrus Media Film Crew: * Ricki Bedenbaugh * Marc Falkenstien * Adeyemi Huston * Lisa Whitaker * Vern Laird * Roger Bagley * Anthony Claravall * Ryan Gee * Steve Chalme * Dario Rezk * Mitch Allen * James Wilschke * Kirk Dianda * Rodney Johnson * Lee Dupont * Cole Mathews * Tucker Glasgow * Dave Hupp * Bam Margera * Greg Hunt * Larry Ransom * Mark Nisbit * Johnny Le * Matt Hanson * Dave Rael-Brook * Ewan Bowman * Jamie Thomas * Kyle Camarillo * Pon * Hide * Ben Derenne * Mike Richardson * Travis Adams * Mark Murawski * Dennis Lamb * Justin Canela * Michelle Pezel 16mm Film: * Ricki Bedenbaugh * Joseph Frantz Still Photography: * Amanda Marsalis * John Bradford * Dennis McGrath * Marc Falkenstien * Chris Ortiz * Skin Phillips * Ian O'Connor * Joe Hammeke * Scott Pommier * Ryan Dewitt * Deville * Travis Howell * Shelby Woods * Nick Scurich * Mike Burnett * Amanda Marsalis * Lance Dawes * Mike O'Meally * Wil Meeker * Matt Price Telecine by: * Bob/Dan at the Syndicate Voice Over Recorded by: * Ryan Marcus Music Licensing: * Go Big Entertainment Legal: * Bryan Friedman of Friedman, Peterson, Stroffe and Gerard, P.C. Marketing Manager: * Travis Nohe Production Executive: * Josh Friedberg Additional Support Lended by: * Studio 411, WMG, GSM and the entire Element family, thank you for all your efforts. DVD Bonus Features * Booklet (18 pages) * Europe Element (2 minutes) * Hawaii Photo Shoot (6 minutes) * Elemental Awareness (3 minutes) * Mike V and Collin Provost in Watts (3 minutes) * Frontline Skatepark (2 minutes) * Nyjah at Tampa AM (2 minutes) * Skate Camp (6 minutes) * Elementality Photo Shoot (4 minutes) * Rise Up, Element Europe Video Trailer (1 minute) * Villa Villa Cola Trailer (3 minutes) * Drive TV Trailer (6 minutes) * Weenabago Projekt (3 minutes)